Unrequited Love
by TatianaSaphira
Summary: A story of love not returned Rated M for later Lemon scenes
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

"What do you think you are doing?" the young girl said

"What does it look like?" the young man said to the girl

"It looks like you are making a mess." she said to him hands on her hips

"Nah, you just think so." he said smartly quirking an eyebrow up.

"I don't think so, I know so. The headmistress is going to be very mad at you for ruining her room." she said tapping her foot in irritation

"No she won't, she is going to love it." he said giving her a brilliant smile.

The girl sighed in seeing the smile. Knowing he would never smile for her like that. Shaking off her thoughts, she went back to hanging the decorations for her headmistress, who was also her relative. When she knew he was not looking, she looked back towards the boy. Long hair with streaks of red through his black hair, tied back in a loose queue. When he did smile, which wasn't too often, his emerald green eyes sparkled. But as of late, they had been pools of green forest. He had not had much to smile about. His father had recently left him here at this academy against his will to become a bard. It was his mother's dying wish to see him fulfil this, and his father was making sure that it happened. He had told her, that he was very close to his mother, but hated his father. But he wouldn't tell her why.

She had known him most of her life, but he never knew her. She always watched him in secret, fearing he would find out. Her darkest secret. One noone ever knew...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One - A beginning**_

"Miss Caoimhe, please pay attention." the teacher said

"Yes ma'am" the girl said staring at the wall. She was so bored of listening to the teacher. The woman had been droning on for over an hour about inconsequential things, at least to her.

"Undine, you really should pay attention, as there will be a test on this. Don't you want to keep that straight "A" record?" the teacher said to her, now standing over her

"I'm sorry ma'mam, I haven't been feeling very well lately." Undine said

"I see, well do you need to see the nurse about it?" she said still standing over her.

"No, Ma'mam, just a good nights sleep I suspect." Undine replied as the teacher seemed satisfied with this and returned to the front of the classroom

Undine hated being here, but her draw to the boy was too powerful. Since he had been forced to come here, she came too. She never wanted to be a dancer, but that is what she was about to graduate to be. As she contemplated her future, she was unaware of the tall boy in the back watching her

_'She is so incredible, I wonder what kissing her would be like'_ he thought looking at the girl. She was incredibly tall, nearly 6'2 with very long, light blue hair, that slightly curled as it flowed down her very supple back. And her eyes, he thought, were the lightest shade of blue, that he had ever seen. Since he always wore his Machoman glasses, she was never aware of his gaze, but it was never far from her eyes and body. He itched to get his hands around that waist of hers. He was so sure that when he did, his hands would still touch each other, she was that small. But they would never stay very long on her waist, he thought again. Shaking his head to stop his thoughts, he allowed himself to hear the teacher again as she was telling them of the mid-term vacation that was coming up

"So students, as I was saying before Tantus interrupted" the teacher said at the class clown that was having a hard time snickering at his latest joke on the teacher "The Mid Term jaunt to the hot springs located above Aldebaren will be happening soon. What is going to be different this time, is that you will be alone. With the exception of your parties. No teachers will be accompanying you as this will also be a test of your abilities. Tomorrow the list will be posted of who will be partied with whom. It will be a group of 4 to each party." she said as she sat down and stacked the pages that had been prepared for her class's homework. "Now before you all start groaning and moaning about it, there will be a bard and a dancer to each group. You will also have a supporter, as the neibouring church has decided to take their vacation at the same time as us. So be on your best behaviour with these people or I will show you new meaning to Dazzler...is that all clear to you" she said, raising her voice at the end, but looking straight at Tantus.

"Yes Ma'mam" they all said as they heard the ringing of the bells ending the class and the day.

As Undine began to pick up her books, the man that had been watching her in the back started towards her. Then stopped as the newest member of the school descended on her and grabbed her books. Anger raged through him, as he watched this man, take what was his. He had to stop himself from casting Melody Strike as the man put his hand on her waist, and guided her out of the door.

"Undine, I hope we get partied together" the man said, his hand still on her waist

Undine glowed at the feel of him on her waist, but calmed herself as she answered him "Jian, I am sure that we will be. We are always together, and lets face it, you don't talk to anyone but me." she said, stopping herself from touching his hand at her waist. When he finally released his hand, she nearly cried, at losing his touch.

"Undine, are you all right? You do look pale." he said as he swept a hand over her face to check her temperature.

Undine trembled slightly at his touch but attempted to remain motionless. However Jian noticed, and held her face within his palm. Very shakily she replied "Yes Jian, I am okay...I think I will just rest"

"You know, I would escort you home if I could, but you never let me walk you home." he said, unconciously stroking her face.

Fearful that she would melt, if he continued to stroke her like that, she placed a hand on his and assured him that she would be fine. He agreed and allowed her to leave. Unaware that the man had watched this, and was simmering in rage at Jian touching his property.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note - This one is a slight lemon, viewer discretion is advised_

****

**_Chapter 2 - Ever faithful_**

Still lost in the feelings of Jian, Undine was not paying attention to her surroundings. If she had, she would have noticed that she was being followed. Tristan watched as she hugged her books and smiled with a far away look. He then noticed, that there were no homes around where she was leading them towards, but a very large lake.

Undine, still unaware that she was being followed, just allowed herself to float towards the lake. As she finally approached it, slightly glancing around, and still not seeing anyone, as Tristan at this time, had hidden himself, stripped off her clothes and entered the lake.

Tristan could not get over the sight of her beautiful body, as she had stretched to remove her clothing. He knew her breasts were plump, but he thought it was because of a bra that they never seemed to move. When she removed her shirt, he saw, that she wore none, and that she had very large and high peaked breasts. Her waist was everything he had imagined it to be, but he noticed a strange blueish tinge to the soft down that made up the juncture of her thighs.

Minutes went by as he became more and more aroused with the thoughts of what he wanted to do to her body, when it finally occurred to him, that she had not come up. Frantic at the thought that she was drowning, he ran from his hiding place and stripped off his clothes and leapt into the lake to find her. He frantically searched high and low for her, until he was shivering from the cold. As he gave up trying to find her, he sobbed at the loss of her. Pounding at the ground in frustration at her senceless death, he did not notice her arrival. Until she softly stroked his still naked back.

"Are you all right? You are so cold and wet. You should not be here." Undine said

"You're alive" he whispered as he grabbed her and held her tight

She then became aware of three things. That the man was holding her, and that he was not as cold as she thought. Then the third most important was that he was stroking her, and placing small kisses on her.

"Sir, what are you doing?" she asked as he grasped both sides of her face as she looked at him in wonderment and complete innocence.

"Drinking you in. You frightened me little one. I never want to be without you again" he said to her as he kissed her softly on the lips

"No!!" Undine said as she scrambled away from him. Jian was the only one that had the right to touch her that way, not this naked stranger. Even if he was very pleasant to look at.

"You are mine. MINE! And I will not tolerate your behaviour with that moody boy." Tristan said to her as he moved back closer to her.

"I belong to Jian, not you." she said quietly

"You belong to me, and I will prove to you that fact." he promised with venom in his voice

"I belong to him. It is our way." she said cryptically

"I do not care about your people's way, whatever it is. You and I are meant to be one, and we will be." he said and he kissed her again, this time holding her firmer. As she opened her mouth to protest, he took that opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth and began to grab her tongue with it.

Undine had never felt anything like this before and she was very confused about it. She then felt a slight dampness between her thighs and an ache that she didn't know what do to about. As lost in the kissing that Tristan was doing, she almost missed the slight creep of his hand, until it was touching her breast. Twisting in both fear and wonderment, Tristan held her fast as he gently plucked at her breast. He then released her mouth and brought it to the turgant peak that he had plucked.

"Sir what are you doing to me?" she sobbed as the feeling that he was creating were washing over her.

"Proving to you, that you belong to me and not that mealy mouthed child" he said as he inserted a finger inside of her

Arching at the sensations, she leaned back instinctively. Tristan took that opportunity and leaned into her, stroking her faster. As she was about to climax, a noise was heard and it broke the spell that Tristan had been casting on Undine. He turned towards the sound, and in that instant, she broke free of Tristan's grasp and ran clutching at her previously discarded clothing. She then realized that somehow, they had mastered Lullaby together, as that was the only way he could have broken through her time honoured traditions and almost gave herself to another then her chosen.

Tristan watched her go, and smiled as he brought his hand to his nose, and smelled how aroused he had made her. _'Yes go beloved, but know that I have conquered you. You just don't know it yet'_ he whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3 - The Unknown**_

Running towards the school, Undine recalled what she had allowed that stranger to do to her. Knowing her distant cousin, who ran the school, would still be working, she entered the school from the back. Scared at what she was still feeling, she didn't knock when she entered the headmistress's office. She didn't realize when she reassembled her clothing, that all the buttons were mismatched and her lips were bruised from Tristan. As the headmistress turned around at the sound of her, she gasped at the sight of her.

"My word...Undine!! What happened?" she exclaimed as she leapt out of her chair and straight to the girl.

"Th..There was a boy...he startled me...at the lake...it happened so fast..." she stuttered out

"Did he touch you?" she quietly asked, fearing the answer

"Yes...I tried to stop him, I told him I belonged to Jian, but he kept insisting that I was his. Aletta, he didn't care about my traditions!" Undine said and then burst into tears

"There, there.." Aletta said holding the girl and stroking her still wet hair.

"But, I am intact for Jian. Something distracted him when he was casting Lullaby on me and I ran away from him." she stuttered out

"Lullaby...the boy was a BARD!" she exclaimed and narrowed her eyes. "Who was he?"

"I don't know, he had black hair as long as Jian's and he has violet eyes. I don't think I have ever seen him before cousin" Undine said as she was finally able to stop crying. She was still shaking all over because of Tristan's adminstrations.

"I know who it is. Rest assured, he will be dealt with. Now, I know you don't usually sleep in a bed, but tonight, I want you with me. You can make use of the whirlpool in my bathroom, okay" Aletta said tilting up her chin at the last few words. Undine simply nodded her head, and wandered towards the stairs to her cousins' quarters.

Rage washed through Aletta as she had one of her assistants find Tristan. The thought of that very angry boy touching Undine made her sick to her stomach. He must be made to see, that Undine is unreachable to him. Forming her words as she heard him being dragged into her office, she used her skills as an abertrator and masked her feelings from him.

"Headmistress, why was I dragged in here? I have done nothing wrong." Tristan said

"Do you not consider the attempted rape of my ward nothing wrong?" she frostily replied

"Rape..Ward? Headmistress what are you talking about?" he replied. He was silent for a minute and then it dawned on him. "She's claiming rape?!"

"It is rape if it is not her chosen. Since you are not Jian, it is rape and it will be treated as such." she replied

"For Poring's sake what is the big deal about that guy! She responded TO ME. She was ENJOYING IT!" he screamed as he watched Aletta move around from her desk and walk over to him.

"By her traditions, she belongs to Jian, until HE says otherwise. It is their way, and it is one I have come to respect. You on the other hand did not. Did she not tell you she belongs to Jian?" she said

"Yes...but I didn't believe her. I've seen them together! He doesn't feel anything towards her. I can hardly believe he's capable of that feeling. I've been watching her ever since she came here." Tristan said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That may be so, but it is **NOT YOUR PLACE TO TOUCH HER**!" she shouted at him, unleashing her anger in a burst. Tristan backed away from her as he had never seen her like that. He then watched her re-compose herself and become the unflappable woman they had known

"You keep mentioning traditions...as far as I am aware, there are no traditions like that in Rune-Midgar. Where is she from?" he said quietly sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I am afraid that is classified. But she is very important. Please, I am asking you, do not go near her. I will not write you up for this, however, any trouble by you, and all bets are off, and you will be turned over to the authorities. You will be stripped of your job, and will be refused at every job change arena. Is this clear to you?" she said, stating the penalties of what he had done to her.

"Yes ma'mam I understand. Now you understand. I will make her mine. But I will wait until Jian rejects her, like I know he will. He is incapable of any feelings." Tristan promised her.

"I see. Well, then I will have ask you to keep silent about our discussions." she requested, seeing that he was serious.

"I do not understand why. Its the quickest way for him to reject her. By telling him." he said

"NO!! You must not do that. If you do so, it will not release her from the joining. He must reject her or accept her, from the heart. She can not tell him, and neither can anyone else." she tried to explain it to him

"I see. Very well, then I will not say anything. Is there anything else Headmistress?" Tristan asked

"No, but please just stay away from my ward" Aletta requested

"That is the one thing I can not ever do. But you have my word, that I will not touch her, until she comes to me, willingly. Then you can never accuse me again of raping her. Which I did not do." he promised her as he smartly turned from the room and left Aletta to think on her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4 - The Realization**_

Aletta started up the stairs and heard Undine in the whirlpool. Understanding her need for privacy, she set up the room that she had designated for Undine's use. As she finished, she thought about the boy and his words. This boy barely knew her, yet behaved as she was his. As she heard Undine come out of the water, she wondered how she was going to stop him. She also prayed that Jian didn't reject her, as she knew what would happen if he did. Something she kept from the boy. It wasn't his business, and well, didn't she learn from her own history?

"Aletta, thank you so much for allowing me the use of the pool. It is not as good as the lake, but served the purpose. However, I used up all your salt and..." Undine said, until Aletta held up a hand to stop her from talking further

"It is alright, and I expected it. I don't want to alarm you, but that boy is one of your classmates. I have spoken to him, and instructed him to leave you alone." she started to say until she saw Undine's eyes widen in fear.

"Undine, it will be okay. If you have any more trouble with him, inform me at once." she finished seeing that Undine was calming down but still wide eyed.

"How can I face him? How can I not tremble in fear?" Undine whispered softly

"You are a princess of your people. You will face it with the strength of your people. Now, it is late, so why don't you get ready for bed. In the morning things will be better, I promise." she swore to her as she helped her to bed and tucked her in. Undine fell asleep instantly, and Aletta softly stroked her face as she slept.

"Sleep well my child. And I hope that Jian notices you soon, as I know you die a bit more each day." she whispered as she stroked her head one last time and gently closed the door.

-----

"Undine!" Jian shouted

"There you are? How did you find out I was at the headmistress's home?" Undine asked later that morning

"Because I asked around when I did not see you at the courtyard" he said, unconsciously stroking her back, in a familiar gesture

"I am glad that took the trouble to look for me Jian" Undine said softly, hoping he would finally confirm his feelings to her

"Hey you are my only friend here! Who else would I be looking for? Everyone else here are beneath me." Jian said firmly, and turned away from her. As he did so, he missed the look of anguish on her face.

Hesitant about asking, but knowing her time was almost done, she decided to press it. "Jian, have you ever thought about a girlfriend?" she asked frightened of his answer

"Where on earth did that come from?" he asked stopping in his tracks and turning towards her

"It was something that was brought to my attention, that well...uh...we should be looking for mates." she said blushing

"Undine, I should have told you, but I can't have girlfriends. I'm betrothed. Once I finish here, my father has forced me to marry a dancer. Thats why I am here. My mother set it all up before she died. If it was just my father, I would have blown it off, but it was my mother. So that is my fate. Now why have you brought this up? Is someone wanting you to be his girlfriend?" he said, but then noticing how pale she suddenly became

"Undine, what is wrong?" he said concerned as she began to tremble all over

"You are promised to another..." she slowly said, not trusting her voice

"Yes I am...why Undine, tell me you didn't fancy yourself in love with me?" he said, and then watched her go even paler. "Undine, are you in love with me? Is that why you came here?" he said again

Undine could barely stand, as her worst fears were coming true. Jian could not possibly accept her, and was rejecting her. All she could do was nod her head, sealing her fate.

"I am sorry Undine, that I can not accept what you give. If I did not have that commitment from my mother, I would blow off the engagement, but I can't." he said, not knowing what his rejection would cost her.

Jian was suddenly afraid, as she was so pale and shaking all over. "Undine are you okay?"

In a firm voice she replied "I will be. Thank you for your honestly and your friendship. It was a pleasure knowing you." she said finally and as stately as she could walked away from him.

Tristan had been watching the entire time, and smiled, as he watched Jian reject her. He then slowly emerged from his hiding place, to claim his prize.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note - Oh this one is the full Lemon...enjoy my readers_

_**Chapter 5 - The spoils to the victor**_

Tristan watched Undine walk towards the lake again. He thought it strange that she would walk again here, but remembering what happened last time, he smiled. Following her softly, he could hear her crying, and it hurt him hearing her tears. He vowed never to make her cry again, at least within his powers to.

Undine, didn't hear Tristan behind her, but she knew she was walking on instinct. Blurred eyes because of her tears, she finally reached the shore where she fell down to her knees and hugged herself sobbing. She had always known that the severing of the link would hurt, but she never guessed that it would be that bad. She then felt his presence, then his touch, as he gathered her into his arms and she cried harder, surrounded by him.

He held her as she cried, and tilted her head up, when he felt her tears finish falling. Gently, he wiped away the remaining tears, and then lightly kissed her on her eyes. He then held her, softly stroking her back.

"I will always love you Undine" he whispered to her as he softly unbound her hair

"It is too late for us. Much too late" she whispered back

"It is not, he rejected you, without any help. The headmistress said that releases you. Now I claim you. I want you always." he said not understanding the sadness in her eyes

"I am so very sorry, but it is too late. With his rejection, my time here is done. I will be leaving tonight." she said vaguely

"Why do you have to leave?" he said still stroking her back

"It is now time." she said again

Not understanding, but frightened that he would never see her again, he whispered "Then give me this afternoon with you" he begged

"My innocence no longer matters, if that is what you want" she said as she stood up and began to undress herself

"As much as I would love to bury myself within you, I don't want you to feel like you don't have a choice." he said as he gathered back her shirt, to re-dress her.

"Don't you want me?" she said curious to his actions

"Of course I want you, but not like this." he said, cupping her face and softly stroking her face.

"Then how?" she said still not understanding his actions

He then leaned down and softly kissed her, but made no moves other then that. Touching her softly along her cheek, he continued to rain soft kisses on her, but not wanting to startle her. She then began to respond to him, as she opened her mouth, and daintily traced his bottom lip with her tongue. Very gently, as not to interrupt her, he opened his mouth to her, as she slid her tongue into his mouth. Slowly moving her tongue against his, he met it, just as slowly, wanting to savour the feelings.

He then felt her hands moving under his hair, and he released the queue that held his hair back, as she ran her fingers through the soft silk that made up his hair. Pressing her lips harder onto his as her hands moved through his hair, he knew she was beginning to warm to him. Opening his mouth even more, he decided that if he pressed her, she would not fight him, so he brought her trembling body close to him and ran his own fingers through her hair. Slowly, he tilted her head back, by gently pulling on her hair, and when he had her throat exposed, he left her mouth, and travelled down her throat. Tasting salt on it, he couldn't resist kissing a trail down her chest, till he reached one of the peaks of her exposed breasts. Looking up, he wanted to see her reactions. Her eyes were closed, and her head was thrown back, and her breathing was getting quite laboured. He then took one of them into his mouth, and heard her sigh, then gasp, as he slightly bit one of them.

"Did you like that?" he asked softly brushing against her still peaked breast

"Yes. I would like more" she asked timidly

"You never have to ask with me Undine." he said as he gently pinched her other nipple.

"Please touch me again like that?" she asked anyways

"As you wish." he said as he took the other into his mouth. As he held her breast with one hand, with the other he undid his shirt, so that he was just as exposed as her. When he removed it, he felt her hand tentatively touch him, and at that he smiled.

"Do you want to touch me?" he asked. Seeing her nod her head in an affirmation, he removed his shirt and pants, leaving just his underwear on.

"You are very beautiful sir" she said, staring at him.

"Tristan. My name is Tristan" he said thickly as she smiled at him

"It is a very beautiful name, your mother must love you very much to give you such a noble name." Undine said as she placed her head onto his naked chest

"She does, both my parents do. You will meet them soon, I promise, and they will love you as much as I do." he said softly stroking her head

"I am afraid I will not be. I told you I will be leaving tonight. There is nothing you nor I can do about that." she said looking back up at him

"Undine, why do you have to leave?" he asked her again as he turned her face towards him

"Because when Jian broke my link to him, it severs my ties here. It's hard to explain, but I have very little time left. I want to spend it with you. Would that be alright?" she asked

"You have to ask?" he said as he brought her hand to him.

"What on earth is that?" she said feeling the steely length of him through the underwear

"My desire for you manifested" he said as she slowly moved her hand against him

"How do I do this? How do I show you how much I desire you?" she asked innocently

"Do you remember that wetness you felt last time?" he asked not realizing just how innocent she really was, but now understanding.

"Yes, and it didn't stop for a long time" she answered

"That was how you showed me your desire" he said sitting up and holding her close to him

"Then I want to do that again, make me desire you" she said plainly

"Gladly" he said as he kissed her deeply. As he felt her wrap her arms around him, and pressed herself close to him, he moved one of his hands between them, and touched one of her nipples. Hearing her moan against his lips, he left them and took one of them into his mouth. He then moved her closer, and placed his hand just above the junction of her thighs. Looking into her eyes, as he wanted to watch her reactions, he slowly moved his hand down, and felt her clitoris. Watching her eyes flutter in response and her gasp, he smiled as he moved one of his fingers lower, and found her very wet for him.

"Undine, can you feel how much you desire me now?" he asked her

"Yes" she answered as he inserted a finger inside her, and she cried out loud.

Moving slowly against her, he kissed her neck softly and nuzzled her neck, as he inserted a second finger inside her. At that, she wrapped her legs and arms around him, and against his shoulder, he could hear her ragged breathing as she was about to come.

"Yes Undine...Let go.." he said as he moved faster against her, as he could feel the tightening of her inner muscles as he moved against her. Then he felt her muscles clench him and he looked up and saw it rise from her as she screamed as she came. Holding her as she rode it, he moved faster, so that he could continue to allow her to come again, which she did, as she moved frantically against his hand.

"Tristan, what is happening!?" she asked, as she cried out again against his neck.

"You are showing me how much you enjoy what I am doing to you. I want to make you feel even better. May I?" he asked as he was aching to be inside her.

"Please, I want to make you feel this good too." she said as she removed her legs from his waist, so that he could stand up. As he did, he locked eyes with her, as he removed his underwear, so that she could see his arousal.

"Where is that going to go?" she asked as he sat down beside her

"Remember where I had my hand?" he asked as he softly stroked her face

"Yes, oh yes, there?!" she said as she jumped onto his lap and wrapped her legs around him again

"Undine, it has to go inside. And it will hurt you a bit, but only for a moment." he said, but she was busy trying to stick it into her. When she finally succeeded, he slid right in and went through the barrier with ease. With the position she put them in, it made it very easy for her to rock against him, which she did, eager to feel pleasure.

"I knew you would feel like this. By the Archangeling you feel incredible." he said as he took control, and laid her onto the ground. Still connected to her, he drove into her hard and smiled as she screamed for him as she came again. Grabbing her hips, he rammed into her hard and fast, as she couldn't stop coming all over him. Bringing her back up into his lap, he kissed her hard as he continued to drive into her. Absorbing her screams of pleasure, he felt the creepings of his own urge to come. She was making him feel so good, because of her instant pleasure that he was giving her.

"Tristan...by the great Poring..Tristan" she chanted between her gasps as he had grabbed her hips and made her ride him hard. Then suddenly she tensed up and held him tight and ran her nails through his hair as her final orgasm hit her, and she screamed as it crashed on her. At that, Tristan could not stop his own release and held her tight as he cried out as he poured himself into her.

In the aftermath, he held her, as she was still shaking all over. He too was shaking, so great was the release for him. He was still semi-hard, and still inside her, as he softly kissed her face.

"I love you Undine" he whispered, holding her tightly

She didn't say anything, but did cry into his shoulder as she held him close to her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note - Slight Lemony at the end, but its all nice and sweet_

_**Chapter 5 - All good things come to an end**_

"Undine, do you have to get dressed?" Tristan said a while later after he had made love to her again. Dusk was falling, and he could see the streaks through the sky.

"Yes Tristan. It is time. My people will have arrived to escort me home." Undine said sighing. She didn't want to leave him either, but she knew she had no choice.

"How would they have found out so fast, you haven't spoken to anyone?" he said, as he put on his pants and tunic.

"The connection. They knew it was severed." she said evasively

"How?" he said still not understanding

"I...I can't tell you." she stammered, wanting to share, but unable to.

"After everything that we have shared, after being so deep inside you, that I could feel your heartbeat, you still deny me this?" he said searching her face

"I have no choice." she said as her tears began to fall again. She hadn't been able to stop crying most of the afternoon, and he still could not understand why she wouldn't stay with him

"Of course you have a choice. There are always choices Undine. Do you not love me enough to stay with me?" he said as he held her face, wiping her tears away again.

"If I had not bound myself to Jian, then I would be free to bind myself to you, and would be free to love you, as you love me. But he severed those bonds, and that is the end of it. I can not tell you more then that. It is the custom of my people and.." she said but he interrupted her

"**I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CUSTOMS OF YOUR PEOPLE, YOUR'E MINE, AND I WILL NOT LET YOU GO!!**" he shouted as he dragged her from the glade that they had been loving each other in and took her back to the headmistress's quarters.

"Headmistress Caoimhe!" he screamed

"Tristan, what on earth! Undine, why are you with him? What is going on here?" she said as she could see that Undine had grass stains on her shirt

"He severed the ties this morning. She is mine now. She said her people were coming to get her. I want you to tell them that she is mine now." Tristan said matter of factly, regardless of the fact that he was talking to someone 20 years older then him

"He...severed...them..." Aletta said going very pale and then bringing a hand to her mouth.

"Yes, Aletta, he rejected me." Undine said as a fresh amount of tears began to fall.

"Oh my dear girl, I am going to miss you. You have brought a fresh breath of air here." she said as Tristan watched her hug the girl

"Wait, I want you to help me stop her going. She is mine now. Even now, she could be carrying my child. I will not ever let her go." Tristan said

"Tristan, I am sorry, but nothing you or I can do to stop her from leaving. Even she can't stop it." Aletta said

"Her people are coming, you can tell them" he said desperately

"Undine, he needs to be told. Regardless of the traditions, he needs to be told." she said sighing, as she could see that within minutes this young man would be crushed.

"Tristan, I will be dead within an hour. That is what the severing does. It ends the life of this body. My people are coming to return my spirit with my people." Undine said watching her lover's eyes grow in horror

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO**!!" he screamed as he grabbed her and held her close

"This was why, Jian could not be told. If Jian was told and he severed it, she would still die, but remain in limbo, unable to return to her people. If he had accepted her, and they had children, they would be like her." Aletta said

"That is why you told me not to tell him. But she still is going to die!" he cried out as he too was crying with her

"No, she will not be dead. Her body is going to die, but she will still remain. Tristan, she isn't human. She never was." Aletta said, as Undine turned to her and with her eyes, silently pleaded with her not to say any more.

"Undine, he needs to be told. Tristan from your studies, what is an Undine?" she said forcing him to accept what she was about to tell him

"An Undine is a water spirit, serving the Gods...By the PORINGS! Undine, you're a water sprite! That's why you didn't drown. That's why you always go to water." he said staring at her anew

"Yes, and my people will be here soon." Undine said, as she softly stroked Tristan's face, awash with his own tears

"Undine, I will leave you alone now." Aletta said silently leaving the two lovers alone

"How much longer?" he whispered

"Minutes, I can feel the pull." she whispered back. She then softly kissed his lips. "Make love to me one final time. Let me remember the love you felt for me, before I go back to that existence." she begged him

"Undine" he said, as he tore off her shirt, and his own. Taking her face within his hands he looked deeply into her eyes. "How will I let you go?"

"You don't have a choice, as I don't have a choice. I wish I could join to you." she whispered as she laid her hand onto his bare chest.

"You have my love, and I will always love you." he said as he slid his hand over her back and lifted her to him.

"I want you inside me again Tristan, one last time" she said as she wrapped her legs around him

"I do too Undine" he said as he placed her onto the desk and removed his pants. He then removed the filmy gauze that made up her dancer uniform and without a word, plunged into her.

"I don't want to let you go" he said as he stroked her hard, not wanting to stop, but knowing that he only had minutes left with her.

"I want to stay too" she said arching as she came for him.

Bringing her closer to him as he rode her, he hugged her as he felt himself go inside her. "I love you Tristan" as she looked at him. Then she faded in nothing. Falling to his knees, he hugged himself at the sudden loss of her. He sat like this for a long time, not noticing that he was no longer alone. He then felt a wisp float past him, and that made him turn towards the mirror twin of Undine.

"Who are you?" he said slowly covering himself as he realized was still naked.

"I am her mother. Undine says she gave herself to you. Do you love her?" she asked

"Yes, I would give anything to have her back. Please is there any way for us to be together?" he said

"There may be, but it may require a sacrifice." she said cryptically

"Anything, anything to be with her. Please." he begged her

"Young man, I understand your feelings, as you believe her to be yours. I know she gave herself to you after the severing, so she must care about you on some level. But what you are asking may not be possible." she said hanging her head

"Naiya, it was my fault that your brother died. This is my chance to redeem myself. Use me. Undine deserves her chance. She is so special." Aletta said touching the older woman's arm

"What do you mean Headmistress?" Tristan said, not understanding

"Do you remember why I was so adamant, that you not reveal to Jian. Someone did not tell me, and when Nida, Undine's uncle, attached himself to me, a very mean spirited person found out and told me. I confronted him, and ended it. I had no idea what that would do to Nida, and I had to watch his spirit be ripped from his body and watch his agony. You see this was my punishment for my arrogance. That is why I told you not to tell Jian. And this is why I sacrifice myself for Undine. With my lifespirit, she can be renewed, and a new link can be created." Aletta said as Naiya nodded her head.

"Headmistress, you don't mean to kill yourself for her!" he said agast at it

"She can only bind herself once in her lifetime. Unless someone self sacrifices for her. This is what I learned after having Nida's spirit with me always. He has never left me, nor can he unless I redeem myself. This is how I can finally allow his spirit to be released and returned to his people." she said

"Thank you Headmistress" Tristan said lowering his head and silently bowing to her.

"Never leave her, Never hurt her. That is all I ask." Aletta said, shimmering as Naiya had already began the process of the transfer of the lifespirit.

"I won't, not ever." Tristan promised as she faded. Then Undine began to shimmer back into existence. As she began to gain substance, Tristan moved closer to her. When she became solid again, he hugged her tightly

"Tristan will you love and treasure my daughter for the rest of your days?" Naiya said to the young man

"Yes, I bind myself to her always." he said formally to the Queen of the Sprites.

"Then with my blessing, you may have my daughter." she said, as she watched Undine touch Tristan, thus binding herself to him for all time.

"Thank you Mother." Undine said in a whisper

"My darling child, never change. Carry that innocence that you possess with you always." Naiya said as she slowly shimmered out of her physical body and left the two lovers alone.

"Tristan, you know we are bound now. Do you accept me?" she asked timidly.

"Yes Undine, I love you and want you always." he said as he deeply kissed her, thus formalizing the binding.

The End


End file.
